


Cayde x Reader

by Caffeinated_Artist



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Artist/pseuds/Caffeinated_Artist
Summary: A lazy morning with Cayde-6.Well, sort of.
Relationships: Cayde-6 (Destiny)/Reader, Cayde-6/Human Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Cayde x Reader

A/N: Just a (very) short and sweet piece I wrote. 

\----

She felt something cold against her skin and a shiver scurried through her bones.  
Her eyes laced with sleep, heavyweight, and her voice croaks, "Good morning," 

The man next to her grinned, "Morning." 

She was silent, eyes sealed as sleep attempts to drawn her in, furthermore. "I made coffee." 

She hummed in acknowledgment. 

"Hungry?" His fingers fell into her hair, gently tugging at the knots. 

"Tired, " She mumbles, and he laughs. 

This was the first time in a long time, that she had gone to bed at a, somewhat, decent hour. Yet, here she lies, exhausted, eager to melt between the comfort of her warm layers and soft mattress. 

"Do you want to sleep a bit longer?" 

"Coffee." She was still unduly tired to converse with her companion. Her brain wasn't fully alert yet and her body continued to rest, lax against the sheets. 

"I'll make it for you." 

So sensitive, so sweet. 

"Three packets and cream?" He double-checks before vacating the area. 

"Please, " She'd crow. 

He'd nearly laugh, given her current state.  
It was clear to see that she was depleted, utterly worn. Between Mother Nature and her lack of proper sleep, he wasn't entirely sure who or what the source may have been. 

She attempts to will herself out of bed.  
Her body ached.

Who knew getting older would bring this much pain? 

Must be nice being a robot. 

She cursed in silence.


End file.
